


Embers

by woollybantha



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Din Djarin, Love Confessions, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, Sex, Soft Din Djarin, slightly canon divergent, you and din take a holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollybantha/pseuds/woollybantha
Summary: Romantic vacation with Din and Grogu, family time, lots of fluff
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It had been your idea to encourage Din to take some time off and spend some time with yourself and Grogu. You had been in the company of the bounty hunter for several years now and you had never witnessed the man take a day off to himself and let himself _relax._ You understood that was easier said than done and that the man could probably never truly relax, knowing that he is carrying such precious ‘cargo’ that half the galaxy wanted their hands on. It had taken _days_ of pestering, always dropping the hint into any conversation that maybe he should take a break, _just a small break, Din, it’ll be so good for you._ You’d rub his shoulders gently and press a kiss on his Beskar helmet and comment on how tense he was, you’d tell him that Grogu was always looking around for him when he wasn’t around and that it would be so good to spend time together, not in fear of another threat but having _time_ together. 

You allowed him to choose the destination and all you knew is that it was a forest Planet in the outer Rim. You were _so excited,_ you could have Din and Grogu all to yourself for a day or two, it wasn’t nearly as long as you wished for but it was more than enough. It had taken a while to arrive, but when you did you were all but begging to run from the Razor Crest and into the dense forest, desperate for any other scenery than the gloomy colours of the ship. The descent was rocky but successful and the minute you felt the ship make contact with the ground you unbuckled yourself from the chair in the cockpit and turned around to face Grogu, picking him up and pressing a soft kiss to his head, “You ready, kid? We’re gonna go _camping._ You've been camping before? Of course you have. Been on so many adventures in your little life.” You muttered softly as you nuzzled your nose into his head, receiving an excitable babble from the child in your arms. 

“We’re going camping..” Din repeats after you, standing from the control panel and turning to you, modulated voice making him sound indifferent. His hand reaches to the small of your back and he brings a finger to tickle Grogu’s nose. “You sure you want this, _Riddur_?” You weren’t quite sure what the Mando’a word translated to in Basic, but he had assured you that it was something endearing. 

“This isn’t _my_ break, Din. It’s yours. You wanted to go camping, then we’re going camping. It’ll be great. It’ll be _fun._ ” You tilt your head back into his chest, it was cold against your skin but it was familiar and you had grown accustomed to how much safety it brought you. You brought your lips down to his gloved hand, kissing his leather-clad knuckles. “Do we have everything? You ready to set off?” You whisper into his hand, staying against his fingers for a moment before moving away. 

You watch as Din nods and gives a soft hum, grabbing the large travel bag that had been packed the night before and slinging it over his shoulder. The two of you left the Razor Crest and started the walk into the forest, searching for an appropriate safe place to set up camp. The temperature was mild, slightly cooler than you were used to but not uncomfortably so, the sounds of winged creatures calling in the air. You looked up at the towering trees, their height something you could only ever imagine. You watched as Mando surveyed the area, obviously searching for any kind of threat and after taking a few moments, reaching for your hand and taking it into his soft grasp. 

After a significant walk you guys finally find a suitable area to camp, Din insisting that he search every possible area _extensively_ for any sign of danger. He had deemed this small clearing acceptable, a small circular patch of earth surrounded by the huge trees, a rocky formation towards the south side of the area, enough for you to set up your beds and Grogu’s hammock without fear of the weather causing an issue. You sat down with a loud sigh of relief when you had finally laid out your bed and were able to relax after your long walk. “We’re here, bub.” You whisper to Grogu, who had taken a nap in the side bag that you had been carrying him in. “Time to wake up, little one.” You whispered and nudged him softly in your arms, watching his small hands reach for the air as he let out the tiniest yawn, his eyes blinking open. 

“We need firewood.” Din spoke out after ensuring everything that was needed had been taken out of the bag and set up. And with that he walked off, often a man of very few words. 

You held Grogu up, turning him to face the scenery in front of you, his back against your chest. “Look, lil’ guy. You wanna explore? Should we go have a look around? Look at the pretty flowers?” You ask the small green child, knowing he definitely doesn’t understand what you’re saying but you’re standing up anyway, carrying him to the edge of the area where the forest overgrowth began. You placed him down on the floor and stood up, hands behind your back, watching his little legs move, his shawl so long that it was as if they didn’t even exist. 

Grogu takes a few wobbly steps forward, babbling loudly and making grabby hands at a large yellow flower that was blooming in front of him. It was almost twice the size of him but was bent down, the head of the flower hanging just higher than his head. You watched him gain slight height as he reached up on his tippy toes, his three fingers reaching for the bright petals. You smiled at his determination and leaned down, pulling the head of the flower off and handing it to Grogu, a bright but tiny smile spreading across his face. 

“I got firewood.” You hear a voice behind you speak out, causing you to snap up straight and turn your back to Grogu, your hands splaying out in an attempt to conceal him in sheer panic. You let out a relieved sigh as you meet the familiar figure in front of you. How that man was so huge and covered in metal but moved so quietly was _beyond_ you. You gave him a warm smile and nodded, moving to pick up Grogu and walking back over to the campsite, helping Din set up the campfire, his flamethrower setting alight to the pile of wood in front of the two of you. 

You closed your eyes and listened to the crackle of the fire, the air popping in the wood. The sounds of the wildlife humming in the forest filling your ears. This was _wonderful_ , it was so peaceful here, no sounds of screaming and blasters, no strange looks when walking with the Mandalorian and no _worry._ You sighed happily again, your head resting against the cold rock behind you. Though your eyes are closed you detect the changing of light and hear Din sit down in front of you, his legs spread and his wrists resting on his knees. You opened your eyes and smiled behind him, moving to sit next to him and bury yourself under his arm. Grogu grumbled at the movement, his hands still toying with the soft flower in his hands. 

“Are you warm enough, Riddur?” Din speaks softly through his modulator. His hand rubs your shoulder affectionately, his attention still focused on the fire that was blazing in front of the two of you. 

You nod in return and smile, baffled that this is the same man that so many people fear so intensely. He was the most caring man you had ever met and simultaneously the most terrifying man you knew. If you knew him personally, he was either your (quite literally) knight in shining armour or your worst nightmare. Din was so passionate, in more than just the bedroom, he was a great listener and he _wanted_ to know _everything_ about you. He wanted to know about your family, your childhood, the good and _the bad._ You had never felt such a connection to another soul and you were half convinced you knew him in a past life. You had still never seen his face, and quite honestly it wasn’t a massive deal for you. Sure, you thought about it _often._ You imagined what he looked like when he threw his head back and laughed, what he would look like while Grogu would play and how he would look when he was sleeping, though he rarely did. You thought it was quite strange that you felt so intensely towards someone who you had never actually _seen_ , but you were aware how important his way of life was to him, and you wanted him to feel comfortable around you as much as possible. 

“Can I confess something, Din?” You say quietly, your head lifting up slightly, pressing a soft kiss into the fabric that covered his neck. 

“What?” He replied, his helmeted head turning to face you now.

“I do think about it, y’know. What you look like..” You admitted, somewhat pained at the way it came out, not wanting him to feel pressured into showing you but you felt he already knew you thought about it as it would only be natural. 

“I know. It would be weird for you not to.” He offers as a reply, his hand stroking over your shoulder. 

  
“I-I don’t mean that to sound like I want you to take it off, I understand that it is really important to you and I respect that, and honestly it’s quite excit-”   
  


“Calm down, _Riddur_. It’s only natural.” He huffs out a soft laugh and squeezes your shoulder gently. “How about… We try something.” He leans down to you, his voice low.

“Ah, Din, Grogu is still awake and I don’t think we should-” 

“ _No-_ No. Not _that_. For you to help your...mental image of me…” He laughed at your presumption and moved his hand to stroke over your head softly. “I was thinking you could close your eyes and...touch my face.” He suggests, letting the idea hang in the air. 

You sat up and smiled, adjusting Grogu in your arms. “I like that idea. Now?” You asked excitedly, your smile now hurting your cheeks. This was an extremely happy medium, you weren’t pushing Din out of his comfort zone and you were still able to learn a bit more about his concealed identity. 

Din nodded and adjusted himself, his hands smacking against his thighs, inviting you to climb atop him. 

You kissed Grogu’s head and placed him in the bag he had been sleeping in previously, putting him in the view of Din to keep an eye on him while you were unable to. You climb into Din’s lap, something you had done countless times before, but this was different. It didn’t feel sexual or lustful, just _intimate_. 

“Close your eyes,” He said softly and you obliged, squeezing your eyes together tightly as you wait in intense anticipation. You hear a deep thump against the ground beneath you and you bite your lip, shimmying your hips and lifting your hands up. 

“Go ahead.” He speaks, his voice different. One that you have only heard very briefly if you have called to him in the shower. 

You take a deep breath and push your hands forward into the unknown, your hands meeting soft, _warm_ skin. You hum softly and move an inch closer, your fingers tapping along what you presume is his cheeks. You move both your hands toward each other, your hands meeting his nose. “Huh... “ You mutter under your breath and pat the area softly, making out the shape of his large nose. “You have a big nose,” You giggled, your head turning to the side as if to try and get a better mental image. 

“Is that... _bad?”_ He asks, and you can feel his _breath_ on your hands, causing you to pout your lips and furrow your brows, your heart skipping a beat.

“No! No, no, no. It’s just not what I _imagined._ I love big noses, they’re gorgeous.” You babble out, your hands moving up now, carefully to make sure you don’t poke his eyes out. “Help me out here Din, I don’t wanna hurt you..” You remark, keeping your hands still. 

His warm gloved hand reaches to yours and brings your hands up an inch higher, meeting his under eyes. “There, you’re at my eyes now, gonna try and _feel_ the colour?” He chuckles out, and you feel his cheeks lift and the wrinkles around his eyes against your fingers.

  
“ _Crows feet? Is that what I can feel?”_ You gasp, surprised that there are so many _wrinkles_ around his eyes, something that you only know as coming from those who _laugh and smile often._ You open your mouth in surprise and smile widely, your head tilting once more. “You must smile a lot under that helmet, oh scary Mandalorian.” 

He doesn’t give a verbal reply, just a huff of laughter.

You lift your hands off his skin for a moment and move them up towards the top of his head, your hands making contact with his hair. _Short hair? And it's so soft._ “Short...Short hair, Din? Do...Do you cut your own hair?” You ask, lips curling into a small smile and raising your eyebrows, the mental image of the big strong Mandalorian cutting his hair in the mirror oh _so_ entertaining to you. “Could you cut my hair sometime?” You giggle.

“No. _Nope. Absolutely not._ I’m lucky no one can see my hair, it means it doesn’t matter how _dush_ it looks.” You can feel the hum of his voice on your fingers and his head shake in disagreement. 

You were grateful that you were aware of what colour his hair was, at least you had a fairly certain guess that it was a dark brown given the rest of the hair on his body being an ashy brown. You moved your hands down to his jaw, gasping at the scratchy surface that you were met with. “Maker, Din.. Facial hair?” You gasp and move to scratch it gently with your fingernails, relishing in the texture. 

“Mm.. Haven’t had the chance to shave. Scruffy.” Din answers, jutting his jaw out slightly. 

“Don’t. Maker, keep it. I just know it suits you, I can tell.” You smile, your head moving to hang now, tapping over his face once more. “I just _know_ you are beautiful, Din. Just as beautiful as you are on the inside.” You whisper.

You feel the skin below you begin to rise in temperature and you cock your head in confusion before it clicks in your head. _Oh. Is he blushing?_ “Din… Are you… _blushing?”_ You giggle softly, the mere thought of the man you had seen slaughter hundreds _blushing at your words?_

“Do you want me to put the helmet back on?” He quips, obviously embarrassed at his vulnerability for a moment. 

  
“ _No!_ No, please. I was just kidding.” You raise your eyebrows and tighten your hold on Din’s jaw. “You feel..” _Like home,_ you want to say but you feel the moment pass. “ _Perfect.”_ You choose the word, not being anywhere near how you actually feel, somehow the word doesn’t feel like it’s _enough_ to describe how _lovely_ it is to feel his face in your hands. 

“I think it’s my turn now.” Din speaks, his hands moving to squeeze your hips gently. 

With your eyes still close your furrow your brows together in confusion, “Din, you see me _every day.”_ You contest, your hands dropping into his lap in disappointment. 

“ _Yes._ Through a dark visor. I can see you properly now, so keep your eyes closed, and let _me_ have _my turn.”_ He says softly, his hands moving from your waist and pulling off his gloves, chucking them to the side and bringing his hands to your chin, lifting your head to be level to his. 

“ _Mesh’la…”_ He whispers under his breath, his hands moving to cup your soft cheeks. His thumbs stroke over your skin. 

“What does that mean?” You breathe out, your hands curling in your lap. 

“ _Beautiful._ ” He murmurs and you feel your heart tighten in your chest and you can't help the bashful smile that spreads across your face. 

You were going to reply when you stiffen, your body in complete shock as you feel the other’s lips press against yours. The kiss almost knocks the wind out of you, the temperature of your face escalating significantly. You had never kissed Din before, you had been far more intimate with him but you had never _kissed_ him yet. Maybe that was strange to an outside perspective, but you understood his creed and that meant that there was no chance for stealing kisses at any time. 

The kiss was soft and _warm._ His lips were gentle and you could feel the prickle of his facial hair against your cupid's bow and chin. You move your hands to grasp at his cheeks, pulling yourself into the kiss, hoping to the Maker that it would _never end._

You slowly and shakily open your mouth, inviting his tongue into your mouth, He obliges, his lips moving against yours as the kiss deepens. You wrap your arms around his neck and squeak out a soft noise, “ _Din.”_ You breathe against his lips and feel tears threaten your eyes. It seems so _stupid. Are you really about to cry over a kriffing kiss?_ Emotion floods your mind, your heart beating so hard against your chest you’re _sure_ Din can feel it. You feel a lump get caught in your throat and you swallow hard, hoping to rid yourself of the tight feeling in your chest. 

Din breaks the kiss with a shaky breath and presses a kiss to your forehead, feeling his nose bump the skin there. A few tears drop from your eyes and you let out a small laugh at how _utterly ridiculous it is that you’re crying right now._

“ _Pel. Sweetheart..”_ Din whispers and lifts your head, kissing your wet cheeks. 

He moves backwards for a moment and shuffles, placing his helmet back on. “You may look now, Cyar’ika.” The modulated voice returning to your ears.

You sniff for a moment and nod, sad that the moment seemed to pass _so quickly._ You wipe your tears away and blink your eyes open, lifting your head to meet that familiar helmet. You wrap your arms around your neck and bury your head into his neck, his hands coming up to the top of your back. 

“That was... _perfect.”_ You breathe out, humming in contentment as you place your one of your hands on his chest, your eyes looking at the campfire that had reduced significantly since the last time you had looked. 

“Mmm. I’ve never... _Done that.”_ He hummed, his bare hands now stroking through your hair. Before you can give him a shocked reply he begins to talk again.

“For so long, I lived my life entirely for myself. I- I wanted to go about my life with no connections to anyone. I didn’t want those near me getting hurt. I didn’t want to...lose anyone else. So, I told myself to live _strictly_ by the creed. And then… _I met you._ You seemed so willing to help, and so respectful of my way, despite not understanding it.” He sighed out, his helmet lifting up to stare into the fire. “You never asked _anything_ of me. You… Changed my life.” His voice is lower than usual, knowing that he was telling the truth and bearing his heart out on the line. 

You stay quiet, scared that any word would scare him away from exploring his emotions. You had never explicitly talked about your emotions towards one another, it was an unsaid bond that just _happened_ over time. 

“You.. _Maker,_ this is difficult.” He cleared his throat and shuffled in place, holding your waist to ensure you didn’t topple over. “I-Let me ask you… Are we a family? Is this...family?” He asks, his head cocking slightly, as if he was asking himself and simultaneously confused at the question. 

“Well…” You start, lifting your head and moving to climb off his lap, grabbing a now rather mouthy Grogu who seemed to be grumpy over the lack of attention he had been receiving. You bring him into your arms and tickle his stomach, kissing his forehead and leaning against Din, bringing your knees up against the babbling child on your chest. “I guess…. Kinda. If you consider Grogu here to be your child…” You finish, your eyes trained on the baby between your arms.

“ _Our.”_ He simply corrects you, offering no deliberation on his correction. 

You hum happily and turn your head, taking his still bare hand and pressing a warm kiss to the back of it. “Yes, _our.”_

“So… Would that make you, my wife?” Din asks, almost blurting it out as if it had been on his mind for _eons._

“Wife?” You repeat, the word sounding so foreign on your lips. You had considered your future with Din but never with much seriousness. “I.. Well. That depends, would you want that?” You ask, your heart beating against your chest again. Was he… Proposing? No. Of course not, he was a Mandalorian, he couldn’t get married. It would _complicate_ his work. The two of you hadn’t even explicitly named yourself a _couple._

“I.. I’ve never met anyone like you. I don’t think there is anyone in the entire galaxy like you. You have shown me care and compassion and you have given me _this. A family.”_ He speaks, his helmet now moving to look down at the child between you, his bare hand now tickling behind his ear. 

“ _Din.”_ You wish you could see his face right now, this moment is so raw and beautiful you wish you could search his eyes for his emotion. His voice is somewhat telling, but Maker that stupid _modulator_ is making it so hard to pinpoint his exact emotion. “How often have you thought about this..?” You ask, your attention still transfixed on Grogu, terrified that if your attention was turned fully to Din you’d completely _break._

“...Often. When I hear you sing in the shower, when I see you play with Grogu and make him laugh. When I hear those soft noses you make in your sleep when I know you’re dreaming, when I watch you brush your hair. When you tend to my wounds, when you talk about your past..” His voice trails off, his breath coming through his modulator. 

“ _Din._ ” You repeat, wishing you could say anything else. “ _My turn._ ” You parrot from his earlier words. “ _You_ have changed my life. You have _saved my life._ Before you my life was so _dull._ I never thought anything would come from my life, that I would live and die a boring citizen of some _shithole._ ” You move your head now to look into his visor, unable to see anything but hoping you’re looking into his eyes. “You brought me into a _home_ , taught me a _thousand_ things. You _listen_ to me like no one I have ever met before. You are the most selfless man I’ve ever met.” You bring your hands up to the helmet, holding it as if it were his cheeks. 

“Din Djarin, I'm in love with you.” You breathe out, the words almost falling out of your mouth all at once and you can’t stop them. You pause, wishing again you could just see his face. “I love _our family._ I wouldn’t trade it for all the credits in the galaxy.” Your words now a whisper. 

You wait for a second before removing your hands, swallowing and growing increasingly more uncomfortable with the Mandalorian’s silence. You take a moment to fill a small bowl of soup for Grogu, sitting him down between the two of you and watching him begin to drink his meal. 

You turn back around, only to be greeted by Din’s unmoved body. He looks as though he is in intense thought. 

“ _Kar’taylir darasuum…”_ Din speaks, his voice hitting you like a speeder. “I love you. I have loved you and I will continue to love you.” His voice is so _quiet_. Not in a way of shame or embarrassment, more as if he was admitting it to himself explicitly for the first time. 

You hummed, smiling up at the man across from you as he moved a hand to partially lift his helmet. You darted your eyes away and cleared your throat. 

“It’s okay. Close your eyes, ” He speaks and you do, You scramble forward and close your eyes, pressing your lips against his once more. Every nerve in your body feels like it’s about to explode, your thoughts moving fast. 

He breaks the kiss and flops his helmet back down, chuckling to himself. He stands up and pours you a bowl of soup, handing it to you. You smile and sip gently at the hot food, closing your eyes and enjoying the warmth wrap around you. 

Natural light has reduced significantly since when you arrived. Maker, is the day almost over _already_ ? You shook your head, dismissing the negative thought. You sit quietly, sipping at the warm broth in your hands. You cast your eyes towards Din once more, watching as he takes his typical position of sitting in front of the fire, back turned to you, lifting up his helmet to drink while simultaneously not exposing _anything_. You figured he’d become rather skilled at it, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to eat anywhere but his own ship, which would be impractical. 

The fire continued to crackle, the soft bubbling noises of the soup still filling the air. The smoke and broth mixing together in the air and creating a beautiful smell. 

Grogu made a soft noise as his eyes began to droop, his stomach evidently full and his body ready for sleep.   
  


“Is it bedtime, little one?” You said softly, placing your broth bowl down and shuffling over to bring him into a warm embrace. You stood up and walked to his hammock, placing him in and pulling his small grey blanket over his body, kissing him on the forehead and watching him as he fell into a slumber. You sigh happily and rock the hammock gently. 

“Come here, Riddur.” You hear Din speak, turning your attention to him and obliging. “Bring the sleeping bag.” You nod and pick up the soft comforter. You bring the bed and lay it next to the fire, plopping yourself down on it and tapping the space next to you. 

Din walks over and sits next to you, pulling you into his arms. “I would like to try something.”

“You’ve got lots of ideas today, Din. Been thinking about this for a while?” You joke, nudging him.

“Yes.” He responds bluntly, lifting you into his lap and shifting to lay you down against the soft fabric beneath you. He positions himself at your feet and rummages in his side bag, pulling out a piece of fabric. “Can I...put this over your eyes?” He asks, less bold than usual when initiating this type of intimacy.

“ _Maker_ \- The kid hasn’t been asleep for two minutes, Din.” You giggle but nod, taking the long piece of fabric from his hands and tying it around your eyes, moving your head around and making sure that your vision was completely impaired. “I can’t see a thing.”   
  


“That’s the point.” Din replies and for a brief moment all goes silent. 

So silent, in fact, you’re half convinced that he has ran away and left you there as some sick practical joke. 

Then you almost jump out of your skin as soft warm lips are pressed against yours, causing you to yelp. He hushes you softly and brings his hand against your cheek. His lips leave yours but kiss all over your face, kissing your cheeks, temple, nose and forehead. Each kiss leaves a tingling sensation against your skin, “My _be’sol_..” He whispers against your skin, his breath warm against your face. 

Din would often speak Mando’a out of the blue, and most of the time the context around the words were enough for you to understand what he meant without imploring. 

He moves away from your face and you are completely unaware of your surroundings, moving your head and smiling. You can’t believe that this isn’t some wild dream, Din is kissing you and holding you and whispering sweet things to you while you both take a _break._ You move your hands to feel out in front of you, whining at his absence. 

Din’s face is brought down to your neck as he peppers soft kisses over the delicate skin there. You tilt your head back, giving him more space and hum quietly, your hands finding their way into his short soft hair, scratching at his scalp softly. 

“Mmm.. Soft..” You giggle and press your lips into his head. 

Din pushes your shirt open and kisses down your chest. You would be cold if not for the warm fire providing an intense heat to your side and Din covering the rest of your body with his own. He stops for another brief moment, waiting for you to wonder where he is before he kisses over your breast. “Can you feel that, _Riddur?_ ” He breathes out, his voice vibrating over your skin. 

You let out a shaky breath and sigh, “Of course..” 

His nose nuzzles against the skin of your breast, “Can you feel my _big nose?_ ” He quips, hands stroking down the sides of your body.

“I meant it as a _compliment,_ Din.” You pout and tap his head with a playful hit. 

“Hmmm. Not convinced, _yaim’la_.” He nibbles at your chest. His hands tightening their grip on you. 

“Maybe I should invest some credits in a Mando’a to Basic Dictionary… What are you _saying_ Din?” You murmur, your head rolling to face the heat of the fire. 

“Be’sol... “ He kisses down your chest to your stomach, hands now gently cupping your breasts, “ _Priority.”_ His voice is a quiet whisper and you were sure if your other senses hadn’t been impaired you might’ve missed it. “Yaim’la…” He pushes your shirt off you fully now, your entire torso exposed. “ _Home.”_ He kisses over your hips, tickling you with his scruffy facial hair.

You arch your back into him, your hands moving to grip the blankets beneath you, you quietly whisper his name. “ _Oh._ ” Every translation makes your heart thump against your chest, filling you with butterflies and such raw _happiness._

“Ratiin….. _Always_.” Din whispers, his tongue sliding over your soft skin. “You’re my priority, my home. Always.” He murmurs and pulls away for a moment, undressing your lower half. You hear him shuffling around, and hear various zips and clips undoing and being placed onto the floor. 

His warm naked body pressing against yours is a shock, but a more than welcome one. You had rarely felt his entirely naked body, often only seeing parts of his skin at any one time. You breathe out a shudder and wrap your arms around his back, splaying your hands out between his shoulder blades. Your head turning to face up to the sky, your vision still completely black. 

“ _Riddur…_ ” He whispers against your ear, kissing the soft skin and nibbling at your earlobe. “Wife, spouse, lifetime companion.” He speaks, as if confessing. He had been calling you _wife_ for this long? His hand moves between your legs, two fingers circling your bundle of nerves slowly. You tilt your head back, your whole body on fire. You couldn’t believe that this man was all but confessing his undying love for you, completely naked, in the middle of a _forest._ You arch your back once more, making sure to remain quiet as not to bring unwanted attention. You were extremely relieved that Grogu was more than out of the way. 

His kisses trail down to your lips, his tongue swiping across your bottom lip. You squeak softly against his lips and drag your hands to his cheeks, rubbing over his scruffy facial hair. You touch over his face as gently as you can, desperate to build that mental image of him. His facial hair, you discovered, was slightly patchy and just long enough that it felt rough against your skin, more stubble than an actual beard. 

The kiss deepens and he begins to quietly whimper into your mouth, his free hand squeezing all over your body, your breast, your hip, your thigh. He was touching you as if it was his last night on Earth, desperate to touch every inch of you before the night was ever. He rubs his hand over your slick cunt, your wetness building at his movements. His hips press into your leg, his growing erection brushing against your inner thigh. 

You and Din had sex _countless_ times, but it was _never_ like this. Din was fast and rough most of the time, he took the time to give you the pleasure you deserved, but was often rough about it. It wasn’t a problem at all, you enjoyed every single occasion. But Din was now taking his _time_ . He was taking his time to explore every inch of your body, praising you and complimenting you. He was kissing wherever he could, taking full advantage of your obscured vision and complete lack of anyone around. It was so _overwhelming._ Every kiss felt like it came from nowhere, causing goosebumps to spread over your entire body. From only sharing your first kiss together not mere hours ago to having every part of your body touched by his lips felt like a dream. 

He pushes into your wetness in one swift movement, his face burying into your neck, letting a hard and stuttering breath against your ear. “ _Vhey_ … Mi-Mine..” He shivers, his hips beginning to slowly move. 

You shudder and grip at his back, your nails slowly scratching down his back. “Din…” It’s the only word you can force out of your throat, your hips lifting slightly to meet his. You turn your head and kiss his forehead. 

His thrusts are slow and deep, his hands moving to scoop under your armpits, his hands curling around to hook around your shoulders. The side of your body that isn’t receiving the radiating heat of the fire covered with Din’s own high temperature skin. He keeps his head buried in your neck, breathing heavily, his moans soft and quiet. He presses odd kisses against your jaw, shoulder and neck. His hips begin to quicken _ever so slightly._

You hum in satisfaction and gasp at his slightly quicker pace, your hands moving to hold onto his shoulders, every thrust leaving you breathless. You feel the familiar burn of your climax rise in your groin, moving your legs to wrap around the man’s waist. “ _Oh Din, I love you.”_ You whisper into his ear. It feels like you two are the only people on this entire planet, the rest of the world around you already phased out. 

You feel his hips stutter slightly as his legs out a slightly more audible moan than previously, his hands now squeezing your shoulders as he begins to _ramble._

“ _I love you. I have always loved you._ Thank you for coming into my life, thank you, thank you, _Stars, thank you.”_ He babbles into your ear, “ _Riddur...”_ He whimpers, his steady rhythm starting to diminish. 

You begin to unravel beneath him, gasping out his name in a ribbon of moans, his words pushing you over the edge.. Your fingernails dig into his skin and your mouth hangs agape as every single nerve in your body tingles and you climax around him. You ride the high for a few moments, your legs spasming around his waist as you drop from your orgasm. You have never felt so alive, so _loved._ Din fucks you through your high, his hips now snapping against yours. You pant, your hands loosening their grip. Soon enough you feel Din spill into you with a groan, his cum filling you as he gives a few last shaky thrusts. He is moaning in your ear, calling your name and calling you sweet sweet things as he rides out the last few moments of his orgasm. 

You lay there for a few moments, breathless, your legs like jelly as you slump them against the fabric underneath you. You’re sure Din must’ve fallen asleep on top of you because he hasn't moved a _muscle_ since he came. 

Your breath starts to steady again, your hands coming through Din’s short and now slightly damp hair. You wish you didn’t have the blindfold on right now, wishing you could see his resting face. He _never_ really relaxed around you, sure he lay next to you as you fell asleep but you were certain he didn’t sleep for very long. 

“You okay..?” You whispered, your fingernails scratching his scalp softly. This feels so perfect, laying naked in front of a fire in the middle of nowhere with Din still filling you and it feels so _right._ You can for a moment forget about your worries of carrying such precious cargo and the constant fear that Din would get hurt while out hunting a quarry. For right now, he was right here, safe in your arms and unmoving, he felt so warm, so _human._ His bare chest was rising and falling against yours, his arms were still tucked underneath you, his fingers twitching against your shoulders. 

“Mm..” Din hums, slowly pulling out of you and moving to your side. He moves to lay next to your side, one of his hands under his head, propping it up. You wouldn’t know this due to your lack of vision, but he was watching you intently, your naked body looking so wonderful in the warm orange light of the fire. He took his free hand and moved your hair from your face, pressing a warm and meaningful kiss against your forehead. He takes in your entire beauty, watching the shadows of the flames dance all over your soft body. 

“I have been all over the galaxy… I have seen absolute horror and destruction.” Mando speaks, his voice feels like a warm embrace, shuffling closer to you and stroking his hand over your cheek. “I have met the lowest of the low, absolute scum. It’s part of my job… I’ve met so many criminals, so many people who have done _unspeakable_ things. And-- I suppose I’m the same… I’ve done awful things in my life and I’m not claiming to be the Maker--” He rambles, “But I sometimes forget…. That there is _good_ in the galaxy. And then I come back to you.” His head has moved, his breath hot but causing goosebumps against your shoulder as he presses a soft kiss there. “And you are everything that is _wonderful about life._ Your eyes light up when you see a stray animal in the streets and you always try to befriend them, you take your time and get to _know_ people. You look for the best in everyone… In _me._ ” 

Your face is on fire and tears threaten your hidden eyes. _Stars, he is being so sweet._ You roll into him and bury your face in his neck, kissing his warm skin. You hum and rest your head, a lump catching in your throat. “You are a _good_ person, Din.” You croak out, one of your arms winding around to his back. “How do you not see that? Everything you do for the kid, for me… You risk your life constantly to keep us safe.” Your voice is slightly more audible now. You wish you could remove the fabric that was covering your eyes, hold his face in your hands and stare into his eyes, ensuring that he _knows_ that every word leaving your mouth is the complete truth. You move your hand to fumble around for his own, your fingers entwining with one another’s. 

You want to stay like this forever, never leave this quiet planet and live out the rest of your days with Din and Grogu in the wild. You ponder the thought for a second more and realise that is never what you would _really_ want. You do secretly enjoy the attention you receive walking around with the Mandalorian and you adore exploring the entire galaxy with Din, you just yearn for a safer way to do it. You shake off the thought, knowing it will lead you down a dark and sad path of the domesticated pipe dream you had visited so frequently. 

“I don’t think there is another person, on any planet, that would do that for me.” You breathe, closing your eyes even though they are already blocked from seeing anything. You slump and press your head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

And you almost break down. He is just so _human_ like this. Of course you _knew_ he was human but sometimes it was so easy to get caught up in the parade of it all. The armour, the concealed identity, the blunt responses and the mysteriousness. But here he was, right next to you, naked as the day he was born and holding _you._ You could hear his heartbeat still, your head rising and falling slightly with his chest. He was human, a human man with (usually) human emotions, he was a son, he had learnt how to walk and talk the same way you had and that was so baffling to you right now. This was the same man who could kill someone in a second, who was notorious for how deadly he could be and he was _just a human._ You wonder if it bears on his mind, if he feels the stress and pressure from his reputation the same way others do. You wonder if he ever wants another life, but you figure he is happy with the one he has. When you first met Din, known only to you back then as ‘Mando’, he was reserved. He was as you had heard, dangerous and cold. It took more than a few months for him to open up to you, only very rarely initiating conversation. Then it all kind of happened pretty fast, hooking up once, twice, three times until it was more common for you two to end up in the same bed together at night than not. 

“You’ve gone quiet..” Din’s voice snaps you out of your reminiscing, opening your eyes for a split moment under your blindfold. He moves slightly and pulls the blanket from underneath you and covers you in the thin material. You’re grateful for the gesture, the fire had reduced to embers not too long ago and you were beginning to feel the cold. His warmth returns a short while later but you can feel a soft fabric covering his chest and you realise he must have tossed on an undershirt. 

“Lift your arms,” Din murmurs and you lift your arms above your head and feel soft satin material cover you. You shimmy your nightgown on and smile, adjusting your blindfold to tighten behind your head again. You snuggle back into the blanket and smile.

“You’re thinking, be’sol.” Din’s voice breaks through the ambient noise of the forest, nocturnal wildlife beginning to wake and call. “What are you thinking about?” He asks, taking your hair and pulling it over your shoulder so as to not get it dirty in the earth surrounding the sleeping bag. 

“Nothin’ just--Happy. I’m happy.” You reply. Happy doesn’t even begin to scratch the _surface_ of how you’re feeling right now, you’re elated, on top of the entire universe and nothing could pull you down right now. You’re laying down in the middle of _nowhere_ with the love of your life, your soulmate, Grogu is sleeping soundly, his little snores becoming slightly audible from your distance. You are with your family, taking a..holiday? You have kissed Din for the first time and heard him confess his undying commitment to you all in one day and it felt unreal. 

You’re not sure how long the two of you lay there in a comfortable silence but it was enough for your eyes to grow heavy and droopy, the blindfold helping your tiredness take over you. You fall into a deep slumber, buried in the arms of your lover in front of a glowing, dying fire. You don’t feel the blindfold being pulled off your head, you simply fuss slightly and adjust yourself, eyes scrunching then relaxing once more as your brief moment of restlessness diminishes and you’re back in your sleeping state. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leaves you worrying about Din's occupation.

You’re surrounded by screaming and the echoing of painful groans reverberating from the metal walls of the ship you had found yourself in on a hunt. You look down to the small bundled child in your arms, screaming so loudly you think your ears might burst. Your head whips around the vast crossroads of the corridor, a different yell echoing from each one. Your heart is  _ pounding _ in your chest and you have no idea which way to go.  _ Where was Din?  _ Your breath hitches in your throat and you begin running down the corridor to your left, but it’s so long, and you simply aren’t moving fast enough.  _ Maker, why can’t you run fast enough?  _

“ _ Riddur,”  _ You hear the echo of Din’s familiar voice as you turn around once again, looking everywhere for the source of the noise. You feel tears threaten your eyes as you begin to panic, you cannot make out the direction of the voice, everything is so  _ loud and so quiet  _ at the same time. You begin to run to where you  _ think _ the noise is coming from, your legs feeling like two tonne weights that you have to expend every ounce of energy to move. 

And there he was, hunched over at the end of the corridor, gloved hand covering his stomach. Why were his clothes so dark this far away? You almost sigh in relief at the sight of him but Maker moving your legs is becoming so difficult. 

“Grogu…Take him, leave.” Din whispers, his voice feeling like a thought, verberating in your brain. You shake your head and reach your hands out pressing against his damp fabric.  _ Damp?  _ You look down at your hands, covered in a deep red. Your head feels so foggy, why isn’t anything registering? You gulp and look up at the visor in front of you. 

“Riddur… I think, I think I  _ failed. I couldn’t keep you and the kid safe. I-I’m sorry.” _ Din whispers, his spare gloved hand reaching into your palm. 

You shake your head intensely, your words losing their place in your throat. You look around, Stars where are you? You look into his visor and shake your head once again. “N-No Din. You’re going to be okay look we can just--” 

Din chokes out a groan, his hand squeezing yours now, but it feels like it's a million miles away. “You’re strong. You’re stronger than you will e-ever know..” The hand grasping his stomach comes up to your face, warm and wet. “You will be such a good mother to our child..” His sticky thumb running over your bottom lip, his breath coming slower than usual. 

“Hey.” His other hand grabs your cheek and Stars, it feels so painful.  _ Why is it hurting?  _ “You have such...such a bright future ahead. Riddur… My one.” He whispers and you open your mouth, begging for a scream to leave your mouth but it  _ doesn't.  _ Your mouth is hanging open, anguish covering your face as you feel every inch of air escape your lungs but no sound leaves your mouth. Tears are streaming down your face but you simply cannot feel them. Your hands are grasping over his body, slipping over his shiny silver beskar, leaving it streaked red. 

You feel every limb on your body turn weak and you so badly want to fall to the ground from exhaustion. You rapidly move your hands over the Mandalorians armour. You want to tell him to get up, stop kidding around and move, he is a Mandalorian for Maker’s sake, he is the strongest and best bounty hunter in the entire galaxy. He is  _ indestructible… Isn’t he?  _ Your attention whips back to Grogu, the kid scrambling into Din’s lap, tugging at his blood stained clothes. 

You wrap your arms around Grogu and bring him to your chest, forcing his face into your chest. You want to pick Din up and carry him out of whatever hell hole you were stuck in but Grogu himself feels like an entire planet in your arms. 

“Hey, Riddur.” A voice comes from your head and you become confused. This voice is Din but so...so full of concern? As if he wasn’t bleeding out in front of your very eyes, leaving you alone in this terrifying galaxy all alone with a child you _ couldn’t _ raise alone.

“ _ Riddur _ .” The voice comes again and you’re snapped from your horrific dream, shooting up, your heart racing. Your eyes shoot open and you’re looking around, taking a second to familiarise yourself with your surroundings, feeling completely lost in the immediate aftermath of your nightmare. Din holds you close, your barely clothed body pressed against the cold beskar. You shoot your hands to his chest, feeling the cool metal against your hand, grounding yourself. 

It was morning, a slight mist covering the floor of the forest, it could’ve only barely been dawn. You take a moment to gather your breath, your eyes shooting over to the hammock a few yards away from you, noticing that the familiar green creature wasn’t in there sleeping.

_ No.  _ He wasn’t sleeping, he was at your feet, sat there, his head cocking at you in confusion. You close your eyes and shake your head, your hands coming up to rub at your face.  _ Just a dream. A terrible, horrible dream that has every possibility of becoming a reality.  _ You shake your head again, trying to physically dismiss the thought, but you  _ can’t.  _ It would be so easy for him to leave one day for a hunt and never return, leaving you and Grogu alone in the vast galaxy. Your eyes begin to burn at the thought, your heart jumping into your throat.

“Be’sol, is everything okay?” The modulated voice next to you asks. His gloved hands come to cup your jaw. And you want to break, tell him  _ no, I am terrified.  _ You take a shaky breath and nodding ever so slightly. 

“Din.. C-Could I maybe.. Have a kiss?” You ask, turning your head and your gaze too look up into that dark visor. “I won’t look, promise. Just...please.” You close your eyes tightly as if to show him how serious you are. 

He removes his hands from your face momentarily, a single hand returning to the underside of your chin, tilting it up ever so slightly and catching your lips in a warm and gentle kiss. The kiss is better than you remembered, his lips feeling like a warm embrace. You let the tears fall, feeling every urge to keep them back diminish with the soft kiss. He slowly breaks the kiss and you keep your eyes closed, his thumbs wiping away your tears. He brings you close, kissing your head. 

“Everything is okay, Riddur. I am here, I will never let anything hurt you.” Din whispers into your hair.  _ That’s the problem,  _ your thought instantly replies but you don’t dare say it. You simply nod and lean up to catch his lips in another kiss. You break away after a few moments and return your head to your hands, wiping away your tears and sniffling slightly. 

He places his helmet back on, standing up slowly with a slight grunt. “I have plans for us today, it’s a slight walk from here but it will be worth it, I promise.” Din speaks as he begins to pack away Grogu’s hammock and the bowls from last night’s meal. 

You take a moment to collect yourself and lift yourself from the sleeping bag on the floor. You dress yourself quickly, not wanting to be too exposed in the slightly colder temperature. You roll up the sleeping bag and shove it into the travel bag that you had brought from the Razor Crest. You leaned down and picked up Grogu, kissing his head. 

“Good morning, lil buddy.” You murmur and hold him tightly, grateful for his large grin and the warmth it brought to your heart. 

You placed him in the small bag that you carried around your torso and readied yourself for your next adventure. You looked up at Din and walked forward, embracing him for a moment, just a moment. You kissed his beskar chest and smiled up at him, winding your fingers around his as you began to walk.

The walk was more than  _ slight _ . Din’s version of a  _ slight walk _ must differ from yours massively as this took more than a few hours before you were finally at the bottom of a rather steep hill. The trees surrounded the base of the hill, the top of the hill wide open to the sky. You were slightly confused as to why you were here, but you knew it must be significant enough for Din to remember exactly where to bring you. 

The climb of the hill was tedious to say the least, muttering curses of tiredness as you scaled the hill, wishing you could be the baby that was freeloading a ride up the hill. 

Once the three of you had reached the top of the hill you huffed as you sat down, your legs stretching out. You took Grogu from his bag and placed him on the floor, allowing him to stretch his tiny legs. 

You flop onto the grass beneath you, your eyes staring up at the clear sky above you, sighing at the relief of pressure on your legs. You took a moment to yourself, letting your body recover from your excursion. You sat up after a few minutes of feeling sorry for yourself, standing and aiding Din with setting up a fire for the night. 

It wasn’t long before you were opening the flask that you had brought from the Razor Crest, pouring the cold broth into the pot over the fire, stirring the liquid every now and again. You looked over to Grogu, who was looking very intently at the flask, arms outstretched and shuffling towards the silver bottle. 

“No.  _ No. _ ” Din says sternly, his hand coming down in front of the flask, wiggling his index finger a few times at the child. 

“Oof, you’ve really riled your Dad up now, kid. He’s brought out the  _ finger. _ ” You gasp with fake seriousness, hand on your chest for emphasis. 

Din retracts his hand and shakes his head, a huff leaving his helmet. 

“He’s just hungry, aren’t you lil guy?” You giggle and continue to stir the pot in front of you, “Food is coming soon, you gotta  _ wait. _ ” You reach your spare hand to scoop up the child, placing him in your lap to avoid him getting a hold of the only food you had brought. 

The three of you sipped at your bowls of broth together, Din somehow managed to stay entirely concealed while he ate, his helmet lifted ever so slightly. You tried your best not to look, knowing that he trusted you. As usual, the kid ate like he had never eaten before, gulping down his food quicker than anything. 

After eating, the three of you sat atop the hill, your head resting on Din’s shoulder as Grogu slept soundly in his arms. You watched the sunset, the last rays of light covering the tops of the trees with a warm orange. There weren’t many times like this, it was often hard to experience such times with Din, though you always took the time near the end of the day to sit in the cockpit of the Razer Crest and watch the sun disappear, it was your favourite part of the day. 

You sigh softly and tuck your knees up underneath yourself, readjusting for a moment before returning your head to Din’s shoulder. You close your eyes for a second before blinking them open and gazing over the world beneath you, the vast trees blowing gently in the soft wind that blew against your skin, the various flying creators flying over the treetops and into the high hills. 

“Have you been here before, Din?” You asked, knowing full well the answer was yes or else how would he know where to bring you? In all honesty, you just wanted to hear his voice. 

“Yeah. Once or twice. Landed here to lie low once, I was able to look around the place and since then… I come here when I want some peace. It’s nice.” His voice comes through his modulator and you smile at the warmth of his voice, closing your eyes as if to heighten your sense of hearing. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here.” You reply, your hand resting on his knee. You shift your attention to the small bundle in Din’s arms and you smile to yourself, grateful for your small family. 

You were used to comfortable silence with Din and at times you felt the most comfort from it. You wish you knew what was going on that head of his, what thoughts swam around there. You wanted to learn everything there was to know about him but you never mentioned it, knowing that if you were to implore it may unearth some painful memories for the man and the last thing you wanted him was to be upset. You were grateful for the bits of information you did know and that’s all you needed. Din trusted you enough not to sneak a peek at his face as he would catch your lips in a loving kiss and that was all you needed to confirm that he was dedicated to you. Anything Mando wanted you to know, you knew, anything else was locked behind several walls of defense that you didn’t want to force down. 

“I need you to put the blindfold back on, Riddur.” Din says as the final glimpses of sunlight disappear. 

You cock your head in a slight confusion, “You gonna kiss me again?” You smile, already searching through the bag for the piece of fabric. You pull the beige strip of soft material from the bag and cover your eyes, tying the ends behind your head tightly, taking a few moments to whip your head around a few times to ensure that you can't see anything.  _ Nope, as blind as a bat _ . 

“Something like that.” Din replies and you feel your heart skip a beat, temperature rising in your cheeks. 

You hear shuffling, what you assume to be Din rummaging through the bag to pull out the sleeping bag. You feel a light breeze coming from the air underneath it as he places it behind you. You hear the padding of his boots on the grass as he moves around, a gentle grunt from Grogu as his sleep is disturbed. You wait with baited breath, unsure what to do with your body, feeling suddenly very awkward being so still. 

You jump at the feeling of cold beskar against your back followed with a thud to the ground. Din’s arms hook under your own and pull you backwards, your back pressed flush against his chest and your body between his thighs. You tingle all over, surprised at the sudden feeling of the man behind you and the allure of the mystery. You feel warm breath against the back of your neck, his scruffy facial hair rubbing your sensitive skin. 

“You are so beautiful.” Din whispers and moves his arms to wrap around your waist, his face burying into the back of your neck as he presses soft, warm kisses to your flesh. You hum in reply and tilt your neck, giving him more room to explore your skin. 

“I know that no matter how far away I am from you, I can look up at the setting sun and know you are doing the exact same.” His words are soft and gentle. You stiffen and feel the temperature rise in your cheeks.  _ He noticed that?  _ “I know that you will be in the cockpit, sitting in the pilot’s seat looking at the last moments of sunlight.” 

“I always try to land somewhere you can see it, but…” His words trail off as he hums softly into the curve of your neck. You give a soft laugh and shake your head, your hands covering his own around your torso. 

“You’re a soft man under all that beskar.” You quip as you tilt your head back onto his shoulder and turn your face to press a kiss on his jaw. 

The two of you stay like that for a while, sharing soft kisses every now and again, his skin feeling so  _ right _ against your own. His touches were intimate, every one a silent confession of his dedication. Being so secure in Din’s arms, hearing his whispers of love and compliments took all the air from your lungs, butterflies dancing in your chest.

A significant amount of time passes before the man behind you shuffles and clears his throat, moving away from you, much to your annoyance. 

“Okay, Riddur. There is a reason I brought you here.” His altered voice returns as you presume that’s what he was moving for. His hands come behind you and untie the blindfold but he keeps it there for a moment as he ponders his next words.

“This is the reason I waited days to bring you here. Maker, it was getting difficult to make up excuses as to why I couldn’t take a break  _ just _ yet. When you first suggested this break to me, I had this idea but I had to  _ wait.  _ Otherwise, we wouldn’t have seen  _ this.”  _ He pulls down the blindfold as he says the last word and you blink momentarily to adjust.

Green light swirled along the sky above you, the colour bright at the base and lighter as it rose, as if it was a brush of paint in the sky. It curved and scattered along the vast night sky, giving everything the light touched a pale green tinge. You had heard stories of the lights in the skies but dismissed them as fable or at least rare enough that you would never experience such wonder. There were hints of pink and purple that surrounded the lights, the colours marrying together as they blended into the night sky. The stars around the lights seemed brighter, standing out against such beauty. 

You let out a soft gasp as you leaned forward, your eyes searching the sky above you, wanting to see every last part of the beautiful show.  _ Din waited to show you this, he wanted to share this moment with you.  _ Your heart feels so very full as you turn to the man beside you, who is now sat cross legged with Grogu in his arms, his beskar helmet staring up into the sky, the lights reflecting from the light metal. 

“It’s  _ beautiful _ .” You whisper, your eyes wide and your mouth still slightly ajar. 

“It is.” Din says softly and silence befalls the two of you for a while, the gentle lights in the sky seizing your attention. 

“Are you going to tell me what upset you so much this morning?” Din asks, his helmet still staring up at the night sky, the colours in the air capturing his visual attention. 

You turn your attention from the dancing colours in the night sky and look to the man who was sitting next to you. You think for a moment, trying to go over the words in your head and how you were going to say them. You _ know  _ Din, you know that his response to this will be the same as it usually is ‘ _ Don’t worry yourself, I will be fine’,  _ but that never comforted you properly. 

“I just..” You sigh and take another moment, trying to choose the way that you were going to address the issue carefully. “I am  _ scared,  _ Din. Your job is dangerous. And I  _ know  _ that you are careful and I  _ know  _ that you are good and you are the best at your job but I’m still  _ scared.  _ If anything happened to you I’m not quite sure-” 

“ _ Riddur.”  _ Din’s voice cuts you off, “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you and Grogu safe-”

“I know. That is the  _ problem.  _ You would risk your life for the safety of me and the kid and that is  _ terrifying.  _ I don’t want that. I don’t want you getting hurt to protect  _ me. _ That would destroy me. I’m not worth that, Din.” You choke out, your eyes once again giving away your emotion. 

“You are-”

“ _ No.  _ I don’t want you to unnecessarily risk your life for me. That doesn’t make me happy, that doesn’t make me feel safe. I am safe when I am with you, without you….” You swallow hard and then just  _ break.  _ Your chest feels tight and your eyes are  _ burning.  _ You choke out a sob and rest your head against his shoulder. All your emotion running to the surface, every time you had held back tears when Din was a day or two late from his hunt and your mind immediately went to thoughts of him laying in a ditch somewhere never to return to your side finally being let out. You look up at the man, blinking through your tears and wiping at your cheeks. “I need you. I need you here, with me. Promise me, you will never do anything  _ stupid _ to protect me. Don’t take overly dangerous jobs and  _ promise _ me you will come home. Every time.” 

Din is quiet for a moment before he shifts his entire body to face you, removing his gloves and taking both of your cheeks in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears falling from your eyes. The gesture is so gentle and  _ caring.  _ The area around the two of you is so still and quiet that you can hear his soft breaths through his modulator. The moment feels like it lasts forever, the two of you suspended in a moment of love and vulnerability. The tears still fall and it feels like you were experiencing every time you had ever been worried about his safety all at once. 

“I  _ promise.  _ I will never let you be alone in this galaxy.” Din’s voice is quiet but it brings you more emotions than you can count. It reminds you of whispered stories as you lay on his chest and slowly fall into a slumber, it reminds you of the hushed goodbyes he would say before he left, it reminds you of the excitement of hearing him after  _ days _ of not being with him and it reminds you of last night when he professed his love in front of warm embers. 

“Nothing will ever keep me from returning to you, Riddur.” Din whispers as he brings his beskar helmet to press against your forehead, his thumbs still rubbing softly at the skin under your eyes. 

You close your eyes and press your lips together, resisting the urge to burst into a sob. You nod once, your eyes squeezing out a few more tears. The words feel so sincere and you feel a pang of guilt for your words, not wanting him to feel bad for doing his  _ job.  _ You bring a hand up to meet his own, wrapping your fingers around his palm and bringing it into your lap, squeezing gently. You look up into his visor, the side of his helmet reflecting the beautiful colours in the sky. 

“I love you.” You whisper after moments of complete silence. “I am yours.” Your words are a hushed promise, your eyes looking down at his fingers against your face. 

“I am yours.” Din repeats, one of his hands smoothing over your hair. 

The two of you move to the sleeping bag, laying down on your sides facing each other, Grogu laying between your bodies. You watch the small kid between you and Din, his little face smooth as he sleeps soundly. 

“The Mandalorians… They saved my life.” Din’s voice comes and you lift your head to meet his. You gulped, knowing that this was another layer of his mystery peeling away. “I lost my mother and father during the Fall of the Empire. The Children of the Watch took care of me. I was very young.” His voice is barely a whisper, careful of not awakening the baby. 

Your heart aches as you listen to Din, thinking just how scared he must’ve been, a small child without a mother and father caught in a war he probably wasn’t fully aware was happening. You remember yourself as a child, how large you thought the galaxy was and how confused you were at the fighting that would occur so often on your planet. Being entirely alone in that situation was unthinkable to you. 

“I know your fear. Of being alone in the Universe. I have felt it and I will  _ never  _ put myself in a position where that could ever happen.” Din brings an arm to touch your shoulder and you feel your heart fall. 

Maker, your heart was  _ aching _ , you wanted to kiss him, tell him that you’re sorry, you never considered his own experiences. Din wasn’t particularly open about his past, the fact that he was  _ telling _ you made your heart catch in your throat but you had never considered him ever feeling fear, he seemed so steadfast and sure of every move he made. 

“I will find you in every life.” Din’s voice is soothing, low and slow. You think of the times when you rarely heard him speak and you feel a small sense of pride at how far the two of you have come. From awkward one-sided conversations to soft loving words under a sky of dancing lights. 

You offer a smile to Din, your hand coming to rest against his own. You shuffle closer, slowly and carefully as to not wake the resting child. 

“I think your parents would be very proud of you, Din.”

He doesn’t reply, you don’t need him to, but he tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear, his hand then falling on your cheek for a moment. His thumb brushes over your bottom lip and you look into his visor, eyes glistening. 

Your eyes begin to feel heavy, your body craving rest after your travels today. You close them for  _ just a moment.  _

You wouldn’t know, but Din replayed your words to himself for the entire night, igniting a feeling in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He watched you as you fell asleep, your arm winding around Grogu as pulled the baby to your chest, burying your face into the top of his head, murmuring gentle affirmations of love.

The nightmares didn’t come tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the last so sorry about that, hope you guys enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this is going to be only a few chapters long but I'm not overly sure yet! Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
